Everything Happens
by ValaMagic
Summary: I think Agent Perrotta likes you" A simple statement brings up underlying problems and insecurities. BB with spoilers for 'Princess and the Pear'


AN: This is just a one shot i came up with after watching 'Princess in the Pear' i'd kind of planned it to be more of a vicodin induced thing but well this is how it came out... Anyway there's spoilers for Princess in the Pear so if you haven't seen that you've been warned. Enjoy, leave lots of reviews and if you liked it check out my other stuff :)

Everything Happens

"I think Agent Perrotta likes you" Booth wasn't sure if his partner sounded amused or suddenly unsure of her own place in his life. He knew that since they'd been working with Perrotta, Brennan had been uneasy and although he promised that Perrotta was not a threat to their partnership it seemed she still worried. But far from bothering Booth it reassured him, that they were headed towards something wonderful, that she cared as much for him as he did for her even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"What? That's crazy, like saying the sky is made of diamonds or the moon's made of cheese."

"No Booth, I really think she likes you, she's always asking questions about you and whenever she sees you she gets this kind of smile on her face" Booth wondered when she'd gotten so good at reading people and wished for a moment that she hadn't, because when they'd first started working together Brennan didn't care for feelings. Feelings just didn't rate for her, she wouldn't have talked about someone else's feelings because she didn't know what hers were.

Booth was forced to admit defeat though "Yeah, you're right Bones, I don't know why she does, I don't know why anyone would actually" He's lying on his sofa his eyes focussed on the white ceiling and he knows that what he's saying is related to the vicodin he's been taking for almost a week but he doesn't care, there's nothing he would hide from Temperance Brennan anyway. Oh, to be sure, there's plenty of things he's never told her, and she's never asked and plenty of things he could tell her that she would never understand, of course he might tell her anyway if the subject came up. Truthfully though he's not all that worried about her seeing him at his most vulnerable.

"You don't really mean that do you?" She was squatting in front of him then, her hand resting on his thigh. He nodded weakly at her, ignoring the residual pain that was still in his back. "Why? I don't understand, you're certainly an attractive man, and you definitely have many of the qualities deemed important for a long term monogamous mate in this society." He didn't feel like listening to one of Brennan's anthropological lectures, but he knew it was the only way she could understand certain things.

"I just – look Bones, could we just drop it, it doesn't matter" He knew he sounded defeated but he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"No Booth, this is obviously something that's bothering you, I think we should talk about it"

"I thought you hated psychology"

"I do, but not everything is about me" His skin was burning where her hand was still resting on his thigh using it for balance.

"Booth, is this about your father?" the question surprised him, of all the things she'd thought he'd mention that wasn't one of them.

"No Bones" the whole thing was completely irrational really, she wouldn't understand and he desperately wanted her to drop it because he was sure she would laugh in his face when she found out the real reason.

"Is it because Rebecca wouldn't marry you?"

"Yeah sure Bones" It was true, it was part of the problem and he hoped she'd drop it, she didn't usually pry too much where emotions were concerned.

"I don't believe you. Tell me why, really. I just want to understand, you're my friends and I want to help however I can"

"I know Bones, but not with this, it's my burden" he hoped she'd understand, she after all was accustomed to dealing with her problems alone.

"Please Booth, I don't like seeing you hurt" her pleading and the hurt look in her eyes was enough to make him cave, it would have been enough to make a murderer cave, hmm, maybe he should let her into interrogations more often.

"Look Bones, it's stupid really." He had no idea how to explain it to her, because he didn't really know how to explain it to himself "I just don't feel worthy of that kind of love"

"I know that Booth. I want to know why" damn her stubbornness.

"Because of you" he would never have admitted that to her if he hadn't been doped up on vicodin, but there it was and they would just have to deal with it.

"Me?" she asked confused "Have you taken more vicodin Booth?" it seemed that lately that was her explanation for everything, it must be the vicodin.

"Yes, but that's not the point"

"Maybe we should wait to have this conversation until you're not on painkillers"

"You started this" suddenly he wanted her to know, wanted her to know everything.

"You're right. Okay, what do I have to do with this?"

Maybe he didn't want to pursue the conversation after all he thought, steeling himself for what he was about to say, though he still wasn't sure how to say it. "Look Bones, you're the only person I really care about, the only person I – I love, apart from Parker" he hadn't really meant to tell her he loved her because admitting love for a woman like his partner was dangerous, love wasn't rational and it scared her. But he knew the only way to make her understand was to tell her the whole truth.

She nodded for him to continue "I know it's irrational but somehow I feel like if I'm not good enough for you, if I can't keep you safe then I don't deserve anyone" there he'd said it, he didn't expect her to understand but he'd told her.

"What makes you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Look Bones, I told you it was irrational. I can't explain it" It was true, he really couldn't explain to her why he didn't believe he was worthy of her, maybe because she was rich, and successful in two fields and a genius, but he'd never believed himself worthy of Temperance Brennan. He couldn't look her in the eye instead he focussed on a spot on his rug, right next to her stockinged foot. When had she become so comfortable in his apartment that she walked around barefoot?

"Booth?" she whispered after a few moments, and he was sure she'd been studying him, like he'd watched her do so often with bones. When he looked up to face her finally she continued "I don't think that there's anyone more worthy than you" he wondered if she knew what she was saying, he knew she meant it, because Temperance Brennan did not lie.

"I could never give you what you need" her blue eyes were alive and her hair fell in soft curls around her face, he'd never seen anything more beautiful, except when she smiled.

"No Booth, I could never give you what you need. You're all I need, and all I want" Neither of them were thinking about Perrotta anymore, in fact they weren't thinking about anything other than each other. Tears had begun to form in her eyes, giving them , even more than normal the illusion that he was staring into the ocean. He tried to sit up to pull her to him but the effort was too much and he fell back onto the couch. Instead he traced his fingers over her cheek, catching each tear as it fell.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"You want marriage and children and someone who love you, I don't even know if I believe in love" she was sobbing frantically by then and he tentatively guided her head down to his chest his fingers tangling in her hair.

"None of that matters Temperance, because I know who you are and I know what is important to you, I know what's in your heart even if sometimes you don't."

"I don't know what that means" she sobbed against his t-shirt.

"It means that we're worthy of each other, that we'll never stop trying. It means that we're special, even if it's only to each other" For once Brennan understood, they were family and families care about each other, but she knew that wasn't all Booth was saying.

"One day we'll be ready" he assured her.

She nodded "Soon" it was a testament more to how far they'd come rather than how far they had left to go. They weren't in any rush, they knew where they stood with each other and when the time was right they would take the next step, it was just a matter of time, because after all everything happens eventually.


End file.
